


Sands of time

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes time to appreciate how quickly time passes for those he loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sands of time

  


Title: Sands of time  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, references to M/M kiss, occasional language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto  
Spoilers – none  
Summary: Jack takes time to appreciate how quickly time passes for those he loves  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
Xposted Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N Written for challenge #2 Redisourcolour

 

Sands of time

There was something serene about standing here, gazing out over the city as she slept, waiting for the start of a new day, new beginnings for her people...it brought out his protective instinct, a side that he hadn’t known was there for so very long... That was before...before _him_...

His mind rolled back over the years – so many faces; friends, enemies, lovers... If he was totally honest, there were some he’d truly forgotten and that frightened him, what if he forgot _him_ , say in a thousand years time – would he still remember?

Warm arms wrapped themselves round his waist from behind him and a chin rested on his shoulder. He smiled. “It’s not time yet...”

“I know, I brought you some coffee – it’s cold out here...”

Jack turned in the embrace to face his gorgeous Welshman, sliding his arms around his neck as he captured those soft and sensual lips in a tender kiss.

They stood with foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed, just relishing the moment and the chance to simply _be_ – there were too few moments like this, he thoughtfleetingly. For him the sands of time played out slowly, a single grain the equivalent of a lifetime, yet for those he worked with, lived with...loved, the grains fought and tumbled and gushed like a waterfall – beautiful, but relentless, until _within moments, their time was gone, like a wisp of smoke, gone forever._

_ “Hey...” soft Welsh tones made him jump, so lost in thought, he’d almost forgotten where he was, “...you look so sad..?” _

_ “Just thinking how little time we have, you know, just us...one lifetime with you isn’t going to be enough...” _

_ “Sshh,” Ianto pressed a light kiss to his lips, “...we’re here, now, cariad...” He wriggled out of the embrace and grabbed his Captain’s hand, leading him back from the edge of the roof to where he had a blanket laid out, two travel mugs and a large flask sat beside it.  _

_ Sinking to his knees, he tugged Jack down next to him, watching as he got himself comfortable, before pouring the coffee and settling himself between the older man’s legs, leaning back against him as they watched the sky slowly lighten. _

_ Jack wrapped his coat more closely around the man in his arms, feeling him snuggle in closer as they gazed at the glorious sunrise, a myriad of pinks and oranges and reds kissing the contours of the city as the sun crept over the horizon. He took a deep breath, feeling something suspiciously like tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It was so beautiful and he was privileged to be here, right now, with the man that he loved...loved completely and utterly and would  _ _ never _ _ forget, no matter how many grains of sand dropped to the bottom of the glass. _

__

_ End _

__

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
